Sailor Neptune (manga)
|-|Michiru Kaiou= |-|Sailor Neptune= |-|Super Sailor Neptune= |-|Princess Neptune= |-|Eternal Sailor Neptune= Summary Sailor Neptune is one of the four Outer Senshi of the Solar System, and was the ninth Sailor Senshi to be introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Michiru Kaiou. Her attacks are based around the ocean or sea, precognition, and powers granted by her mirror. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, 4-A with Talisman | Likely 3-C | High 3-A | Low 2-C | High 3-A Name: Michiru Kaioh (Michelle in the English Dub), Sailor Neptune, Princess Neptune, Soldier of the Deep Waters, Soldier of Depths (Mixx manga only), Soldier of the Sea, Solider of Embrace, Soldier of Comprehension, Soldier of Affinity, Soldier of the Ocean Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: 16-17; 23 (Crystal Tokyo) Classification: Human, Infinity Academy Student, Sailor Senshi, Violinist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Reincarnation/Revitalization (With Sailor Crystal), Extrasensory Perception, Aura, Extrasensory Perception, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Hydromancy, Magic, Stealth Mastery, Past Life Awareness, Transformation (can also reverse spells with the henshin), Teleportation (can also teleport with others and through dimensions) | All previous abilities enhanced, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Immortality (Types 1 and 8; as long as her Sailor Crystal is not destroyed or modified, she will always come back to life), Water Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Paralysis Inducement via Musical Attacks, Anti-Magic, Power Masking, Summoning (along with Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto), Can survive in outer space | Energy Manipulation | Biological Manipulation (Can remove star seeds), Manipulation of the Totality of one's Being; Energy, Matter, Mind, Soul and Spirit) via the Galactica Bracelets | Intangibility, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Can use the powers of any Sailor Senshi (except for Sailor Chaos) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Comparable to Sailor Uranus), Multi-Solar System level with Talisman (The Three Talismans together held back Pharaoh 90) | Likely Galaxy level (Superior to Super Guardian Senshi) | High Universe level (Galaxia attacked the Outer Senshi themselves instead of sending her Sailor Animamates to fight them, seemed to be able to threaten the Sailor Starlights) | Universe level+ (Additional boost from the Galactica Bracelets increases power far above normal, threatened Sailor Moon to unrecognizable degree), can ignore durability by destroying star seeds and manipulating someone's essence via the Galactica Bracelets | High Universe level 'with the Lambda Power 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Faster than Sailor Chibi-Moon and Full Power Base Sailor moon having spread an attack in the universe 1.45 Quintillon FTL) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Faster than the Eternal Chibi-Moon and Eternal Amazon Senshi) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: 'Likely 'Stellar Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Likely Galactic | High Universal | Universal+ | High Universal Durability: Solar System level (Comparable to Sailor Uranus) | Likely Galaxy level (Superior to the Super Guardian Senshi) | High Universe level (Superior to Eternal Guardian Senshi) | Universe level+ under Sailor Galaxia | High Universe level 'with the Lambda Power (Intangibility and Regeneration make her particularly hard to kill) 'Stamina: Fairly high. She flew to Neptune without difficulty in the Stars arc and destroyed various enemies without looking tired. She is also a skilled swimmer, so she has bulit up stamina as well. | Likely limitless under Sailor Galaxia | Unknown with the Lambda Power Range: Standard Melee Range | Interplanetary | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Neptune Crystal, Deep Aqua Mirror (Her Talisman, which allows her to see through space and time and teleport to specific people), Lip Rod (anime only), Marine Cathédrale, Galactica Bracelets (under Sailor Galaxia) Intelligence: Very intelligent. She attended a school reserved for geniuses simply to spy on her enemies in the Infinity arc of the series and excelled in academics and the arts without much effort. She's also been shown to have sharp intuition and some form of precognition, which is enhanced by her Deep Aqua Mirror. Weaknesses: In-Character she is less likely to use her Talisman due to it having a very large obvious energy signature and if the three Talismans are gathered they will summon Sailor Saturn, whose destiny is to destroy the world. Needs to maintain concentration to use her magic. | None notable normally, under the control of Sailor Galaxia, she loses her life if her Bracelets are destroyed | Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Transformations *'Neptune Planet Power, Make Up:' The first command used by Michiru Kaiou to transform into her standard, regular Sailor form as Sailor Neptune in the manga, and the only one shown to be used in the first anime series. Michiru shouts this phrase while raising her hand in the air and she became Sailor Neptune in a instant. *'Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up:' A transformation phrase used by Michiru Kaiou in the manga. She used it in order to transform into Super Sailor Neptune, using her Neptune Crystal. while holding her hand in the air she becomes Sailor Neptune in a instant. Attacks File:Tumblr_m3b7xvQqKN1r340de.gif|Deep Submerge File:Submarine_ReflectionSMC.gif|Submarine Reflection *'Magic:' Michiru is a talented sorceress, who can create images and illusions at will and can channel her magic through her violin music, able to paralyze opponents. *'Henshin:' Michiru can use the Power of her Sailor Crystal to Transform into Sailor Neptune and then her stronger forms. The Henshin Power can also be used to teleport through dimensions or reverse enemy-magic. *'Deep Submerge:' Neptune summons the energy of the watery abyss. This attack is similar to the Moon Spiral Heart Attack. *'Sea Serpent Strangle:' An attack performed in the video game, Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon S for the 3DO. In Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon S, Sailor Neptune brought her hands together as water wrapped around them and took the shape of a snake before attacking the enemy. *'Submarine Reflection:' Utilizing the Deep Aqua Mirror, Sailor Neptune can create a beam of blue light. This light reveals her target's weakness, or destroy enemy spells and illusions, as well as destroy opponents who contain magic within them (like those resurrected by a curse). *'Tidal Wave:' An attack performed in the video game, Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon S for the 3DO. Sailor Neptune would summon a large wave of a water that would run across the screen to hit the opponent. *'Super Sailor Neptune:' A more powerful form of Sailor Senshi that comes from the holy powers of the Holy Grail, the Super Sailor Power-Up increases the Sailor Senshi's Power by 10,000 times. *'Dolphin Wave:' An attack performed in the video game Sailor Moon SuperS: Various Emotion. *'Eternal Sailor Neptune:' The Highest Conventional State of Sailor Senshi, in this state Sailor Neptune's powers are comparable with the strongest Sailor Crystals in the Universe. This state increases her stats and her attack power by a drastic degree. *'Splash Edge:' An attack performed in the three video games, Sailor Moon S: Jougai Rantou!? Shuyaku Soudatsusen, Sailor Moon SuperS: Zenin Sanka!! Shuyaku Soudatsusen, and Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon S for the 3DO. In Sailor Moon SuperS this is Sailor Neptune makes an uppercut to the enemy and a trail of water followed after the punch. *'Submarine Violin Tide:' She uses her violin to create a tide of energy that washes her opponent away. This attack was likely comparable to Eternal Sailor Uranus' Space Turbulence. *'Dragon Rise:' An attack performed in the video games, Sailor Moon S: Jougai Rantou!? Shuyaku Soudatsusen and Sailor Moon SuperS: Zenin Sanka!! Shuyaku Soudatsusen. Sailor Neptune's desperation move. It is similar to her Splash Edge, but with more range and power, and the water energy is in the shape of a dragon. *'Galactica Violin Tide:' An attack used by Sailor Neptune in the manga. It is an alternate "evil" version of her attack Submarine Violin Tide. *'Galactica Planet Attack:' The Inner Senshi (excluding Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon) and the Outer Senshi performed this attack while they were under the influence of Sailor Galaxia's bracelets. It is an alternate version of Sailor Planet Attack. *'Star Seed Rip/Removal:' The Galactica Bracelets also allow for the ability to steal the star seeds, taking away the very essence of a being and leaving the body to evaporate into dust. *'Lambda Michiru:' At the end of the series, Michiru absorbed the Lambda Power and could exist in "Perfectly Heavenly Form" within the Galaxy Cauldron which normally erases existence. Having Absorbed the Lambda Power, Michiru can use the powers of any Sailor Senshi, except for Sailor Chaos. Key: Base Sailor Neptune | Super Sailor Neptune | Eternal Sailor Neptune | Evil Sailor Neptune | Lambda Michiru Gallery File:Sailor Neptune Pluto Uranus Concept Art.jpg File:Submarine Reflection - Sailor Neptune Act.34 - Sailor Moon Crystal Season III Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Magical Girls Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Musicians Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Water Users Category:Magic Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Forcefield Users Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Transformation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sound Users Category:Telepaths Category:Hax Users Category:Princesses Category:Schoolgirls Category:Royal Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Soul Users Category:Psychics Category:Precognition Users Category:Narcissists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Mind Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier